


Grooming Habits of the Uselessly Queer

by Mad_Birdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (only slightly though), Grooming, M/M, Multi, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Cas, Max, and Sam get ready for bed together. Cute fluffy shit ensues.





	Grooming Habits of the Uselessly Queer

**Author's Note:**

> written for SPN Poly Bingo 2017. the square filled was Sam/Cas/Max with grooming/hygiene

The room is dim, lit just enough by the many candles set on the headboard, desk, dresser, and shelves. The candles also give off a soft cinnamon and apples scent, lending the room a warm feeling of home. Max finishes lighting the last candle, this one on the bedside table, and straightens, the flickering flames casting twisting shadows on his dark skin. He takes a seat on the bed, crossing his legs to wait for his two lovers.

Cas appears first with a flutter of wings, nodding and smiling at Max. “Hello, Max,” he says seriously.

“Castiel,” the witch’s smooth voice replies. “Ready for tonight?”

“I’ve been anticipating it all week.” He shrugs out of his trench coat, draping it across the back of the desk chair. “My wings have started molting and it’s quite uncomfortable.”

Max nods sympathetically. “Sam should be done with his shower soon, so go ahead and take a seat.” Cas finishes stripping, leaving himself in his boxers and folding the suit carefully onto the seat of the chair, and sits on the end of the bed.

The door opens a moment later and Sam comes in, hair still dripping from the shower, causing the grey v-neck he’s wearing to cling to his shoulders. He smiles at the sight of his two lovers semi-naked and waiting on the bed. “Set up already?” he asks quietly, rubbing a towel through his hair one last time.

“Yes, Cas just arrived,” Max answers. “Perfect timing, baby.” Sam tosses the towel into a hamper in the closet and then gets onto the bed, sitting between Cas and Max.

“Wings?” Sam asks.

Castiel nods. “Close your eyes.” The two men do, and with a flash of light, the angel’s wings manifest behind him. “You can open them now.”

Max and Sam share a moment of awe at the sight of the large, dusky wings that shine in the candlelight. The hunter and his celestial boyfriend had asked the witch to join them in their relationship nearly six months ago, but Max still isn’t used to the raw power of Castiel and his wings. Sam assures him he never will be, speaking from experience.

The hunter scoots up behind his angel, framing his hips with his knees as he begins to run his fingers through the feathers. Cas shudders involuntarily, his whole body relaxing as Sam straightens them and removes loose ones. Max moves forward, brush in hand, and kneels behind Sam, gently pulling the brush through his hair. A soft moan leaves the hunter’s lips, followed by a moan from the angel, and Max chuckles.

The witch doesn’t really need anything groomed, so the pleasure he receives from these sessions is all derived from knowing that these two men love him and trust him enough to be vulnerable around him. That they soften their edges and return his love is reward enough. And of course, he thinks with a smirk, most of the time they repay him with mind-blowing sex. The sensual stimulation of grooming that sends shudders through their bodies more often than not ends up arousing them… and then, oh, and then the real fun starts.

Tonight, though, it seems that Castiel’s duties in heaven have tired him more than he would admit. His wings begin to droop the more Sam drags his fingers through them, and Max can feel the drowsiness radiating from the angel’s grace and affecting his humans. As soon as Sam finishes with the wings, Max sets down his brush. “Bedtime, it seems,” he says softly. The hunter nods, and Cas mumbles a warning to shut their eyes before de-materializing his wings.

He falls backwards into Sam’s lap, eyes closed and breathing evening out already. Max chuckles. “C’mon, Cas, actually get into bed with us. It’ll be more comfortable that way.” The angel mumbles again and Sam laughs softly, grabbing him beneath his arms to drag him up the bed. The hunter flops on his back, his final tug on Cas bringing him up to lay against his chest. Max gets the covers up over all three of them and then lays on his side behind Cas.

“G’nigh’ humans,” Cas mumbles into Sam’s skin.

“Good night, Castiel,” Max says with a smile, running his fingers through his dark hair. A content hum radiates from the angel, and Sam kisses his forehead.

Then he looks up at Max and says, “Sleep well, Max.”

“You too, Sam.”

“I will.” Max leans over to kiss him chastely. Sam smiles and closes his eyes, and Max watches him doze for a minute before his own drowsiness takes over, sending him into a restful sleep.


End file.
